The wolf pack'
by meg snow
Summary: It's pretty much based on The outsiders They're all brothers the nobles are sending out thugs to try a kill them.. People call them the 'Wolf pack' and 'the Nobles' both were dangerous to cross it's in Toboe's point of view
1. Chapter 1

Toboe's worst fears

by Megsno

Disclamer: I do not own wolf's rain or Toboe sadly

summary: It's pretty much based on The outsiders They're all brothers the nobles are sending out thugs to try and kill them.. People call them the 'Wolf pack' and 'the Nobles' both dangerous groups to cross it's in Toboe's point of view

Toboe's POV

I walked down the street with my brother Hige we had just went to get something to Eat. Those hot dogs were delicous. Hige was talking about how he was going out with this beautiful girl. She had coal black hair and blue eyes. She quite a looker. Her name was blue. "Are you planing on going somewhere with Blue tonight Hige?" I asked. Hige scratched his head. "Yeah..." He said blushing. I smiled. "He really was my favorite brother that's right I have three brother their all cool. I have Kiba he's the oldest andhas been lookingafter us after mother and father died. He was very handsome.There was also Tsume he was a little distant and he wouldn't let me tag along with him on his 'Shopping job' He would go to a shop and grabb a few cigarettes and food. Kiba lit a cigarette as we walked into the door. Hige smiled. "We're home...Did you guys get anything decent to eat?" Tsume kicked Hige. "Hey, porky don't eat it all in one day. We need it to last till next week" He said putting a cigarette in his mouth. Hige waved the smoke away. "Really you two do you have buy those horrid cancer sticks they're not healthy and their a waste of money." He complained. I sat on the sofa next to Kiba. He flipped the channel and on the screen appeared a girl with pink hair. Tsume growled at the screen and threw a beer can. "Shit! Bastards all of them!" He snarled. Kiba starred at the screen though. "Isn't she pretty, Toboe? Why do the Nobles daughter have to look that good?" I looked at the screen. "What's her name?" I asked a silly question. Kiba looked at me. "That's Cheza... the Nobles daughter. She's really is like a flower." He smiled at me. "Toboe you should go to bed now." I nodded and walked to my room and looked at my brothers. "Good night, you guys" I smiled sleepily. I walked to my room. I heard Tsume snarl shouting. "Falling for a Noble!" He snarled. Tsume was always argueing with Kiba. I got scared when I heard yell at each sometime they would look like they wanna punch each other I watched from my hiding spot near the stairs that were worn and broken. "How long can we hide from the Nobles! huh!" Tsume yelled. "They have thugs out looking for us. we're dead if we even step out of our house," I looked frightened at what Tsume said. Death? am I afraid of death. Hige stood in between Tsume and Kiba. "Tsume, calm down we'll be fine" He said. Tsume growled. "I'm sick and tired of this guy, he can't lead a family not even a pack of wolves. We'll die because of him. Toboe might get hurt! Do you want that!" He shouted at Hige. Hige winced. "But...Kiba's doing the best he can for us and Toboe" He said. Tsume turned and went to go to his bedroom. I stiffened. uh oh! they're gonna see me, He scrambling for his room when he was lifted off the floor. "Toboe, what did I tell you! You shouldn't easedrop on people..." He growled. I winced. "I'm sorry Tsume..." He winced. Tsume glared at me and put me down. "Didn't Kiba send you to bed runt..." He said pushing me into my room. I nodded and asked. "Um...Tsume, are you mad a Kiba still?" Tsume grunted. "A little but don't worry about it..." I lay in bed that night I couldn't sleep I walked outside and sat down. I saw a shimmer of light head towards me.I jumped. Oh no it's one of the noble thugs... I thought my mind raced as fast as my heart did as I thought over come options quickly but the man reached for me I jumped. Hige had come out to see what was the commotion. I ran and grabbed a knife. A man had grabbed Hige. I wasn't about to let them hurt him. "Hige!" I shouted as I slashed at the man the man double over and the rest of them ran as I looked at the man frightened. what have I done? I killed him Hige sat up in equal shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Run!

I couldn't beleive what I just did. Hige walked closer to me and put his hand on my arm. "Toboe..." I was startled at the sudden touch. "Hige..." I buried my head in his shirt. "I killed him... We have to run away You know the punishments for murder" Hige nodded as Kiba and Tsume walked out of the house. "What happened here?..." Kiba gave a cold reply. Hige picked me up. My hands were drenched in blood I couldn't stop crying I bit my lip. I looked at the bloody knife. "He was going to hurt you I was scared. Hige had put me in my bed now. putting the covers ontop of me. "Now get some rest Toboe..." He smiled kindly. "We'll fix this." Tsume cursed downstairs. "Were you even watching him,Kiba?" He snarled. Kiba glared at him but went inside and looked at the body. "We should start thinking of something. I think the most reasonable solution would be to run away They'll definately keep coming after us now" I lay in my bed haunted by visions. The man's eyes as I stabbed him the feel of the blood on my hands. Hige leaned in the doorway watching me with concern. "We'll be fine, Toboe" He said reassuringly. Kiba sighed and walked back in to the house "...but for now let's get some rest." Tsume still irritated walked up the stairs stopping to look into my bedroom then walked into his room. I can hear him still awake pondering about the events that occured that night.

The next morning:

A hand came and knocked me on the head. "Hey, come on we're leaving we'll get something on the way" I rubbed my head and looked at the tall figure it was Tsume. I blinked and got out of bed. "Where are we going I don't know Kiba was saying something about some place called paradise guess it's suposed to be a city some where" He shrugged. Tsume seemed to have forgotten about the night before. I looked at him. "But...Tsume" Hige was now in my doorway. "Hurry up, Let's hurry up so we can eat." Tsume walked to Hige and smacked him on the head. "Do you ever think of anything but food?" He snarled. Toboe walked towards the door. Hige rubbed his head as they walked out the door. "So...Kiba, How are we getting there?" KIba shrugged. "I stole a car the other day we can use it till the gas runs low then after that we must walk. We'll make itI know we will" Tsumesnarled. "There's no other choice we have to get the kid ou here I don't know about this 'Paradise'place but come on"


End file.
